utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachie
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Aqua |other_illustrator = |officialjapname = れいち |officialromajiname = reichi |othernameinfo = |aka = |country = IndonesiaHer SoundCloud profile |realname = |birthday = 23|month = 06|&year = |ref = Her FAQ on tumblr. |status = Active |year = 2011-present |YTusername = splendiferousfantasy |NNDuserpageID = 20869859 |mylistID1 = 29315333 |partner = JubyPhonic |otheractivity = animating }} |LtAUvAmyYTY}} rachie (れいち) is a YouTube singer. She has a clear and powerful and solid voice, which has a good resonance and a smooth quality. She sings in both English and Japanese, covering only VOCALOID songs so far, sometimes using her own translyrics. Her first cover was of "Kiritorisen" which gained instant popularity from scratch, and her first hit was an English adaptation of "Sayoko", with lyrics written by good friend of hers, AndoryuNii. rachie is well known for collaborating with him on English adaptations of new songs. rachie is noted to be also an occasional rapper; her rapping capability most prominently heard in her english adaptions of "DONUT HOLE" and "Ai Dee" , the former being her most popular cover with 66K views as of June 2014. In addition to singing, she animates chorus PVs and translates VOCALOID manga with the group Vocalations.Vocalations members page She has a slight fixation with all things on Hanatan and wishes to be as good as her someday. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2011.12.19) # "Nijiiro Twilight" (Rainbow colored Twilight) feat. rachie, Kuri-, C a g a l i, Shuuki, iMochi and Chiruyo (2012.01.23) # "Dummy Dummy" (2012.01.23) # "Ao" (2012.03.21) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) -English ver.- (2012.03.31) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) -English ver.- (2012.04.08) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2012.04.16) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -English ver.- (2012.04.23) # "Carnival" feat. Ali, Aqua, Caspy, Chase, Ciel*, Fruu, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, Voiceless and K-chan (Harlequin*Project) (2012.05.20) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2012.05.21) # "Connect" feat. Ankoku, KyoHyon, Mai, Rosa, Tama, Jiyuuria, Lizz, Aqua, rachie, ehmz, ✿ham and Minny (Acoustica Assembly) (2012.06.08) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.06.24) # "Heartbreak・Headline" feat. rachie and Tohru (2012.07.02) # "Ai Dee" -English ver.- (2012.07.25) # "Heartbreak Headlines" feat. JenniDi, Stella, Sango, rachie, Tohru, Kori, Cherri and Kaddi (MoeFuwaDokiKiravMoeFuwaDokiKira) (2012.09.03) # "3331" feat. Cherri, Nami, Nao, rachie, Shiroko, Tohru and Xiox (2012.09.03) # "HEAVEN" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Children Record" feat. Ali, Aqua, Chase, Ciel*, HanYo, Kenta, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, Saint and Sumashu (Harlequin*Project) (2012.10.13) # "Weekender Girl" feat. rachie and Kuraiinu (2012.10.28) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Ali, Aqua, Caspy, Chase, Ciel*, Fruu, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, and K-chan (Harlequin*Project) (2012.10.31) # "Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi" -10% faster ver.- feat. rachie and Apol (2012.11.16) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) -English ver.- feat. rachie and Nanashi (2012.11.23) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek) -English ver.- (2012.12.13) # "World・Calling" -English ver.- (2012.12.20) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.12.25) # "Mimic" (2012.12.31) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring With You) -English ver.- (2013.02.14) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) -English ver.- (2013.03.22) # "paranoia" feat. rachie, Aqua, Caspy, Ciel*, K-chan and Roro (2013.04.02) # "Lost Time Memory" -English ver.- (2013.04.14) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.05.02) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) -English ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic P (2013.05.24) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" feat. rachie, Eri, idleiae, Razzy, Lucy, Milk and Shiki (2013.06.02) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.06.07) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. ✧ POWAH ❁ SENSHI ✧ (2013.06.18) # "Ama no Jaku" -English ver.- (2013.06.23) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2013.06.28) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.07.04) # "Smile Again" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2012.08.11) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) -English ver.- (2013.08.28) # "BadBye" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2013.08.29) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.20) # "DONUT HOLE" -English Rap ver.- (2014.01.07) # "Futariboshi -KosmosP HOUSE ver.-" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2014.01.09) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) -English ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic P (2014.01.16) # "Kotoba no Uta" feat. rachie and SeraphicTune (2012.03.02) # "Ambiguous" (Kill La Kill OP) -English TV size ver.- (2014.03.10) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Engilsh ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.04.04) # "Streaming Heart" -English ver.- (2014.04.07) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.18) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -Indonesian ver.- (2014.06.05) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -English ver.- (2014.07.06) # "Anti-beat" -English ver.- (2014.07.18) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Illust. by herself |RachieFBFull.png|rachie as seen on YouTube Illust. by mixiv-14 |rachieytbg.png|rachie as seen in her YouTube background Illust. by herself |RachieSoundCloud.png|rachie as seen on SoundCloud Illust. by Rhyth }} Trivia * She claims to be eternally 15. * She idolizes HanatanHer YouTube about page, sporadically changing her Skype name to "❀『Hanatan/YURiCa』" (❀『花たん/ユリカ』). * She is allegedly good at chemistry. * Her previous tumblr. name is her birthday. * She is the first YouTube singer to be followed by DECO*27. * Many people are surprised to find that she is Indonesian. * She lived in Jakarta until 2013, and is currently in America for High SchoolA Twitter reply regarding her residence * She is trilingual, speaking fluent English, Indonesian, and Japanese. External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * tumblr. (for reblogging) * tumblr. (Blog & for translyrics) * Vocaforum (more songs) * Facebook * Instagram * SoundCloud